The Duty of Sigilyph
by Massimoman1
Summary: The story of a Sigilyph that must do his duty in not only protecting the desert, but also the life of a child.


The Duty of Siglyph

Thousands of years ago desert sands covered the Unova region. This land was governed by the ruler Ramakamen, a peaceful leader who encouraged friendship, of man and Pokemon and exploration. However, even a peaceful ruler has adversaries and his were especially brutal. His whole city was ransacked and if it were not for the desert Pokémon coming to their aid the whole town would have been reduced to rubble. These Pokémon, now known as the Siglyph, used their powers to cast away the evil from the fair city. A celebration was put into place to honor the Pokémon and in return the Siglyph became protectors of the prosperous city. Even now the Siglyph descendants still follow the paths of their ancestors in memory of the vow amongst the two groups of friends.

* * *

I was off on my usual route for my patrol. The sands were being blown in all directions due to the strong gales. So much sand was being moved that I could see bricks of one of the forgotten buildings. I could see old visions of my ancestors flying this same route when the ancient people still were alive. My relatives looked to be regarded with kindness and reverence by the humans. I scoured through my mind until I found a specific memory. It was one of my ancestors, on patrol, having found a young male human, of about thirty six months, injured and crying. My relative used his power to lift the youth and carried him along to a healer and later to his concerned mother. This memory makes me desire the desert to be a safer place, so no more youths could feel pain.

The ground beneath me began to shake as a sand reptile emerged.

"Sandile. Sand." (Sir, a human has been spotted in the desert. Your presence is requested in sector twenty three.)

(Very well.) I messaged back to him using my psychic power.

Sector twenty three is a section of the desert very rarely visited by humans, many of which are either lost or dehydrated. As the sector came into view I noticed a figure lying in the sand. I noted the emergence now in the situation rushed towards it. It was a human male, of about thirteen years. His breathing was slow and he seemed to be dehydrated and possibly on the verge of death, he was currently unconscious. I lifted him up in the air with me and began flying upwards. There was no sign of any other humans and his breathing was getting even slower. I noticed a town not too distant from my current location and began to fly full speed with the youth in tow.

The town seemed to be fairly populated, with quite a few bright lights. It would have been all very interesting to me if it weren't for the severity of the situation. I noticed a building that many unwell Pokémon were entering with humans and other, healthy ones exiting. I swooped down through the crowd and entered the building. Inquisitive eyes turned to me and the child and I brought the child to the center of the building.

"Move aside! Move aside! Let me through!" A woman in white came forward and rushed to the boy, and began to check him over. "He's still breathing. Bring him into the emergency room!" Two men came over and carried the child through two doors into what I assume was the "emergency room." "You did well to bring him here." The woman directed toward me, "He should be fine after a bit of care. Come with me. I am sure he would like to meet his savior later." I followed the woman through the two doors to a corridor and we stopped at a large window the woman instructed me to stay at the window. I could see the boy on a table with tubing and machines hooked up to him. One machine especially had my interest; it was beeping with a line moving up and down a screen at the same pace as his heart. For hours, I watched and watched and the line's path began to shrink and shrink. Finally, it stopped and the woman covered the child with a sheet. The woman came out of the room with tears in her eyes and faced me. "I-I'm sorry… h-he couldn't make it. We lacked the right tools to start his heart up again." I stared at her and seconds seemed to drag on like hours. I looked back through the window. I focused all my psychic power on him, so much that my body began glow a purple color. The long seconds passed and… nothing. I failed my species. I began to make my way out of the corridor, but stopped for once again I heard started to hear a beeping.


End file.
